El Amor es para Siempre
by SalyLuna
Summary: Ante el riesgo de ver sufrir a la unica familia verdadera que había tenido en su vida, Candy se enfrenta a la peor decision: Entregar su mano a un hombre que no ama. Esta es la historia, de una decision de amor y de voluntad.


"**El Amor es para Siempre"**

* * *

La rubia se miraba a los ojos a través del espejo, se acomodaba el velo de novia sobre la cabeza, por más que intentaba evaluar sus sentimientos se sorprendió al no sentir nada, absolutamente nada. No había miedo, no había rencor ni resentimiento… solo un profundo sentimiento de conformidad.

Se recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada ante el espejo, llevaba el típico atuendo nupcial, vestido blanco, velo, zapatillas blancas; pero no encontró la emoción que debería de llevar la novia en el día de su boda.

Escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta para anunciar que alguien iba a entrar, desvió su vista de su apariencia a la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse para dar paso a un Archibald con cara de velorio, para avisarle que era tiempo de salir ya hacia la capilla, ya todo estaba listo solo faltaba la "feliz" novia.

Candy suspiro y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Archie en la puerta, salieron juntos de la habitación de la casa de Lakewood, para ir a su ejecución o matrimonio dependiendo del punto de vista de quien lo mirase, en el final de las escaleras encontraron a Dorothy que le ofrecía un ramo de novia de flores con de alcatraces ―Las favoritas del novio― Candy las tomo con el mismo animo con el que se vistió y puso el brazo en el de su primo para salir de la casa y dirigirse a la capilla de la casa de campo de la familia Andley.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_No puedo creer como pude llegar hasta aquí… _

_Todo paso tan rápido que ni cuenta me di como sucedió, primero la aparición del tío abuelo William, que ni era mi tío, y menos tenía la apariencia de un abuelo, Albert… dios… ¿donde estas? Ahora si necesito tu ayuda…. _

_Después de su aparición mi vida volvió a cambiar, con su regreso ambos fuimos convocados a la casa familiar en Lakewood, la tía abuela Elroy estaba muy descontenta con nuestra forma de llevar nuestras respectivas vidas, por una parte, el heredero de la antiquísima e importante familia Andley no podía andar vagando por el mundo sin motivo alguno más que el ocio; y por otra parte, la hija adoptiva de la cabeza de la familia no podía andar de aquí para allá como una marimacha, tenía que comportarse como la señorita que debería ser. Ambos tuvimos que mudarnos inmediatamente a la casa de Chicago con el resto de la familia, de ahí todo cambio, ya no más trabajo en hospital… no era digno para una chica de mi posición social, así que tuve que dedicarme a actividades de señoritas de mi posición._

_Pero todo esto no fue tan mal ya que tenía a mi querido amigo y padre adoptivo a mi lado, gracias a el podía hacer si no lo que yo quería pero lo que más se acercaba, comencé a trabajar como voluntaria en una casa de asistencia social, claro que la tía Elroy cuando se entero puso el grito en el cielo pero Albert la calmo diciéndole que esa solo mi carácter caritativo el que me motivaba a buscar ese tipo de tareas y después de que sus amigas de la tía igual de estiradas aprobaron mi comportamiento a ayudar a los necesitados en mi tiempo libre no le quedo mayor remedio que ceder. _

_Pero lo mi sufrimiento fue poco a comparación del cambio de la vida de Albert, él cambio su vida al aire libre por una enorme oficina, la compañía del fiel puppe por la de la odiosa asistenta y a los animales por kilos y kilos de papeles y problemas. Pero yo no lo vi quejarse ni una vez, así que con coraje acogí a mi nueva vida._

_Y cosas similares pasaron en los 8 años que tuvimos que vivir con la tía Elroy hasta el momento de su muerte, que por una parte fue triste por que comenzábamos a vernos con cariño, pero por otro lado fue la liberación de nuestras ataduras, yo deje hacer la vida de sociedad a la que la tía abuela me obligaba a llevar por el bien del prestigio de la familia para dedicarme de lleno a mi trabajo en la casa de asistencia, pero el cambio más brusco fue para Albert que busco dejar anclada a la empresa para volver a sus viajes por el mundo. _

_Albert me insistió tanto en que lo acompañara y ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo hecho… Albert… por favor… te necesito…_

* * *

Candy caminaba con paso decidido a través de la casa para ir al jardín que los conduciría a la capilla de la casa, Archie a su lado iba demasiado callado, muy poco usual en él.

―Calma Archie, todo esta bien. ―le dijo Candy para tranquilizarlo.

―No Candy, no lo esta, no hay nada bien aquí…

―Yo ya me resigne Archie, hazlo tu también… ―le decía Candy para calmarlo.

―Claro que no Candy, debemos hallar la forma de impedir esta estúpida boda. ―Le decía levantando cada vez más la voz―. Encontraremos la manera de no perder los terrenos del hogar de Pony, pero no es necesario que te sacrifiques. ―Le dijo deteniéndola para ponerla de frente a él―. Stear antes de irse me hizo prometer que te cuidaría y mira como lo he hecho… yo mismo te llevo a casarte con el imbécil de Neil. ―le decía Archie impotente.

―Esta bien Archie… te quiero y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho siempre por mi, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que los Leagan echen a la calle a los pobres niños que no tienen donde ir y solo por que me odian y desean quedarse con el dinero que me heredo la tía abuela. Me casare, lo he decidido.

―Pero Candy, buscaremos la manera… ―trataba de convencerla.

―Lo hemos hecho hasta el cansancio, y la amenaza es clara, o me caso y echan a la calle a los niños, no tenemos otra opción.

―Busquemos al tío Albert… ―Albert siempre había sido su ultima oportunidad.

―Archie… lo hemos hecho el ultimo año… nadie sabe donde esta… ni George lo sabe… ―le decía con tristeza―. Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, el plazo terminara hoy. No podemos postergar más la boda para buscarlo. ―le dijo con un suspiro―. O me caso o mañana a primera hora hechan a los niños a la calle, no puedo permitirlo.

―Pero debe de haber otra maldita forma… ―le dijo cerrando los puños con rabia.

―No la hay y lo sabes.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su charla que no vieron a la brujas más bruja de todos los tiempos esperándolos en la puerta del jardín.

―Pueden perder su tiempo quebrándose la cabeza pero no encontraran otra solución. ―Les dijo Eliza―. O Candy se casa con Neil o los Leagan vendemos las tierras en las que esta el hogar de Pony y los niños quedaran sin hogar… ―esto ultimo lo dijo fingiendo pena―. Por algo no fue parte de tu herencia Candy… la tía abuela desperdicio el dinero al dejártelo, peor nosotros nos encargaremos en que ese dinero regrese a la familia… ―le dirigió una sonrisa codiciosa.

Sin más se dio la vuelta para irse con su rico y viejo marido a esperar a la feliz novia en la capilla.

―Maldita bruja… ―dijo Archie.

―Ya lo vez… no tengo opción.

Candy siguió caminando hacia la capilla, llego a la puerta del jardín y al verla aparecer la gente comenzó a corear "ahí viene la novia" para ir poco a poco tomando su lugar para el gran espectáculo.

Candy dio media vuelta y espero a que Archie se le uniera en la travesía hacia la capilla.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_Después de la partida de Albert me quedo tan triste… pero tenía el consuelo de mi trabajo, ahí no solo ejercía mi carrera de enfermera, también hacia otro tipo de actividades, entre administrativas, relaciones publicas, recaudar fondos, y esto ocupaba todo mi tiempo, y no me importo hasta que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a hacerse rutinario. _

_Mis días se limitaban a levantarme, tomar un baño, desayunar, correr hacia la casa de asistencia, ahí hacer las actividades del día, comer, seguir con mis actividades para después regresar a casa y cenar en familia para después irme a acostar para intentar dormir y esperar el siguiente día._

_Pero lo peor era ver como los demás eran felices, y no es que me de envidia ni mucho menos, era comparar su vida con la mía, ver que Archie y Annie se tenían el uno al otro para soportar los problemas del día, mientras yo solo me tenía a mi._

_Después de la muerte de los padres de Annie en un accidente, los vi hacerse uno, Annie se mudo a la casa para esperar el paso del tiempo que terminaría con la espera para su boda, mientras Archie se mudaba a un departamento de soltero, pero en el solo dormía ya que siempre estaba al lado de Annie, en ese tiempo aun éramos los 3 mosqueteros, todo hacíamos juntos, compartíamos nuestras penas, peor después de la boda, su mundo se redujo a ellos, y después con la llegada del pequeño Stear su mundo termino de cerrarse, para volverse después hermético con la llegada de el pequeño Anthony._

_Yo los veía desde la periferia y compartía con ellos sus alegrías y sus tristezas pero ahora desde una forma muy diferente, ahora no era parte del grupo, solo era una habitante más en la casa. ¿Por qué no me mude? Simple… descubrí que no soy partidaria de la soledad._

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Llegamos en pocos minutos a las puertas de la capilla, ahí estaba Annie cargando a un inquieto Anthony y con el pequeño Stear abrazado a su pierna, al verme Anthony me tendió los bracitos para que lo tomara en brazos, pero solo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, no podía casarme con un vestido arrugado… eso le daría un infarto a la Sra. Leagan.

_Aunque… pensándolo bien…― _sonreí con satisfacción.

―Candy… no lo cargues te ensuciara con los zapatos… ―me amonesto Annie retirando de mi alcance al pequeño Anthony.

―Annie por favor… ―pidió Archie para que lo ayudara a convencerme.

―No Archie, esta decidido… ―le dije dando por terminada la discusión―. Es hora…

Annie no dijo nada más, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo suerte y me susurro que rezaría para que un milagro ocurriera. Dio media vuelta y entro en la capilla para tomar su lugar y anunciar que todo podía empezar ahora.

_¿Un milagro?_ Mi mente voló sola, pero en vez de evocar la imagen de Albert se revelo en mi cabeza esa imagen que había guardado por 10 años en lo más hondo de mis pensamientos y mi corazón. _Terruce._

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_Terry… _

_Han sido 10 años en los que he evitado Nueva York como la peste, siempre inventaba cualquier tontería para evitar ir a donde sabía que estarías tú, ¿Y cuando tú llegabas en gira? Como una cobarde corría a esconderme donde sabía que no me encontrarías._

_Evitaba cualquier conversación en la que pudieras salir involucrado. No podía soportar oírte nombrar, el solo hecho de escuchar tu nombre hacia renacer el dolor que por tanto tiempo y con tanto esfuerzo logre suprimir._

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Las puertas de la capilla se abrieron y pude ver a la gente reunida ahí, no las conocía, por lo visto estaba reunida la elite de la sociedad de Chicago y sus alrededores, pude ver al final del pasillo a Neil.

_¿Cómo alguien que jura amarte puede hacerte tanto daño?_

Tome una respiración profunda y Archie y yo comenzamos la marcha por el pasillo central de la gran capilla de la familia Andley, con cada paso que daba rogaba para que algo sucediera, no importaba que, lo único que quería era que la boda se detuviera.

_Por favor… Por favor…_

Pero nada pasaba, de pronto comencé a sentir la mirada de la gente, a mi paso solo murmuraban, pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían y tampoco me importaba. Yo no pertenecía a su grupo.

Sin más llegamos al pie del altar, Archie me apretó mi mano antes de soltarme, sabia lo que el apretón significaba _"Estoy contigo y te apoyo en lo que decidas"_, me dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas y se hizo a un lado para ocupar su lugar junto a Annie y sus hijos. Yo los mire y pude ver su tristeza por mi, por mi decisión de no luchar contra los Leagan, pero en este punto, ya no me quedaba nada por que luchar.

Decidida seguir adelante, me di la vuelta hacia el novio… no era el mismo muchachito que conocí en mi niñez, algo había cambiado pero no lograba identificar el que… decía que me amaba, a veces había llegado a creerle pero luego no estaba tan segura. Pero ahora eso que importaba, estaba de pie ante el altar junto a él.

La ceremonia comenzó y yo solo pedía que algo pasara, que algo detuviera la ceremonia, pero no, todo seguía su curso. Cuando Salí de mi ensoñación, note que habíamos llegado a la parte importante de la ceremonia, la hora donde aceptaba casarme con Neil y unía mi vida a la de él para siempre.

― ¿Candice White Andley acepta por esposo a Neil Leagan para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? ―pregunto con vos firme el sacerdote.

Candy cambiaba su mirada del sacerdote a Neil, ahora si que le entro terror de cometer la decisión incorrecta.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida unida a alguien a quien no amo. Siento tanto por los niños, pero tienen razón, no puedo sacrificarme por ellos, Archie tiene razón, puedo buscar otra forma de ayudarlos. Debe de haber otra sol__ución. _

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

― ¿Candice White Andley acepta por esposo a Neil Leagan para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? ―volvió a preguntar con vos más firme para captar mi atención a lo que ocurría.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_¿Pero y si__ cumplen su palabra de desalojar el hogar mañana a primera hora? ¿Y si los niños se quedan en la calle por mi culpa? ¿Y si no encuentro ninguna otra forma de ayudarlos y ya es demasiado tarde?_

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

―Srta. Andley… ¿Se siente bien? ―Pregunto el sacerdote―. ¿Acepta al Sr. Neil Leagan como esposo? ―me pregunto por tercera ocasión.

Y ahora si tenía la respuesta adecuada.

―Yo… ―dije en un susurro tan bajo que el padre no escucho y se acerco para oírme mejor―. Yo… ―hacia intento por tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que amenazaba con ahogarme.

De pronto me vi interrumpida por los cascos de un caballo y voces provenientes del exterior de la capilla, voltee inmediatamente a las puertas para ver que ocurría, y siguieron mi ejemplo todos los ocupantes de la capilla.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un jinete montado en un caballo negro como la noche, por la luz que entraba tras del jinete no reconocí quien era, en primer lugar pensé que era Albert, pero el no haría tal alboroto, después se me paso por la cabeza Tom, pero al irse acercando me di cuenta que no era Tom. Más bien era la respuesta a todas mis plegarias.

_Terruce Greum Grandchester__. _

_Terry…_

* * *

_¡Oh por dios! ¡¡Oh por dios!! _―mi corazón amenazaba ahora con salírseme del pecho.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Todos los presentes ahogaron una exclamación por la abrupta interrupción de la ceremonia, yo no podía moverme, mis ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más con forme se iba acercando, él llego a medio pasillo y ahí se detuvo.

Sentía sus ojos azules sobre mi, clavados en mi, no volteo a ver nada ni a nadie salvo a mi, sentí la fijeza de su mirada, vi la determinación llenando sus ojos…

_¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer?_

Neil se coloco más cerca de mi, su actitud protectora me sorprendió, ¿Acoso pensaba que Terry me haría daño? Dude… con esa mirada yo misma me preguntaba si Terry me haría daño.

―Candy. **―**Terry me llamo. Su voz era calmada pero clara.

Yo no respondí, solo atine a mirarlo a los ojos, intentando buscar respuestas a las preguntas que nublaban mi mente. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

―Terry… ―susurre más para mí que para él. Pero supe que leyó mis labios, sus ojos brillaron.

Nadie se movió, todos estaban a la espera de lo que pasaría. Algunos reconocieron al jinete pero no sabían que demonios hacia un actor de Broadway ahí, mientras otros no tenían ni idea que ocurría, solo unos cuantos tenían idea de lo que pasaba. De reojo vi a Archie y a Annie, ella miraba al altar como dando las gracias por la interrupción de la boda, mientras que Archie tenía el semblante tranquilo pero no era nada de lo que se podía confiar, extendí mi mirada y vi a Eliza, desde mi lugar podía ver que ardía en coraje, su anciano pero rico marido trataba de serenarla pero ella forcejeaba con él, el Sr. Leagan estaba expectante a lo que pasaría y la Sra. Leagan solo veía de Neil a Terry y viceversa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Grandchester? **―**Pregunto furioso Neil―. Te exijo que te vayas inmediatamente. **―**le dijo señalando la puerta por la que había entrado.

―No vine a verte a ti, así es que no te metas. **―**fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta Neil. Terry controlaba sin problemas al caballo que bufaba y pateaba―. Vine para llevarme lo que es mío.

Al oír su afirmación volví mi mirada a él, mi corazón se brinco un latido o tal vez dos, sentí un rayo atravesando mi columna vertebral de lado a lado, y busque inmediatamente sus ojos, necesitaba saber que demonios pretendía.

―Aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca Grandchester, vete por donde viniste. **―**volvió a exigir Neil.

―Candy es mía y he venido por ella. **―**le dijo jalando las riendas para tranquilizar al caballo.

Esta afirmación fue como un balde de agua fría que callo sobre mi, esperaba todo menos esto. De reojo vi a Archie acercarse al altar y colocarse al lado de Neil y busco mi mirada con la suya, no sabia que hacer.

―Jajajaja **―**rió sin humor Neil―. En verdad Grandchester no eres bienvenido aquí, vete. **―**le grito, ahora la furia teñía su vos, y por lo rígido de su postura estaba a punto de irse encima de Terry.

Cambie mi posición, salí de detrás de la espalda de Neil para pararme a su lado, no necesitaba que me defendieran de Terry y era hora de exigir yo las respuestas.

― ¿Qué pretendes Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? **―**le pregunte tratando de controlar mi vos aunque no se si lo logre y tampoco me importaba.

―Candy… ―inmediatamente note el cambio de su tono de voz―. Vine por ti, no dejare que te cases, no a menos que sea conmigo. **―**me dijo y me tendió su mando como esperando a que caminara hacia a él.

―Creo que para eso es muy tarde Grandchester. **―**Le dijo Neil―. Llegas años tarde, ella te olvido. **―**le dijo con superioridad en su voz.

―Eso lo tendría que decidir ella, ¿No crees? **―**le dijo sonriendo.

Yo permanecí callada… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

―Candy por favor… no te cases… ―me dijo despacio, y fue bajando la voz hasta susurrar un "te amo" que puede leer en sus labios―. No me dejes ahora. **―**termino subiendo su tono de voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

Terry… diciendo que me amaba… su "Te amo" venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza, cuantos veces quise que él me lo dijera, que apareciera de la nada y me dijera que me amaba, cuantas veces soñé con ese momento, soñar con él y esas dos palabras.

No me moví, solo lo mire directamente, creo que vio la indecisión en mi cara por que se acerco unos pasos más a mi, podía ver su incertidumbre en su rostro, la esperanza en sus ojos y oír su suplica en su voz.

―Se que te hice daño, no era mi intención, prometimos ser felices, pero no pude Candy, hice todo lo posible por olvidarte, por arrancar este amor que me quemaba por dentro y dejar el espacio libre para amar a Susana pero te juro que no pude, tu recuerdo me seguía a donde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazón, cerraba los ojos y veía tu rostro, en sueños oía tu voz, tu risa, te juro Candy que trate, en verdad trate, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, cada día que pasaba desde la ultima vez que te vi era poner un pie en mi tumba, te necesito para respirar, eres mi vida Candy.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_Para cuando me di cuenta, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas, volví a sentir a Neil acercárseme, pero no me importo, no supe en que momento di el primer paso, pero cuando me di cuenta corría hacia __él, de momento ya nada me importo salvo llegar a él, a mi paso oí las exclamaciones de incredulidad de la gente a mi alrededor, pero ya nada mas importaba salvo llegar a Terry. _

_Llegue a él que ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, me jalo y me subió al caballo, me sentó de lado frente a él y jalo las riendas, el caballo dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, hacia la libertad._

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Detrás solo se oía el murmullo de voces, la voz de Neil maldiciendo, el llanto de un bebé, pero nada importaba, Candy volteo a ver hacia la capilla que habían dejado a tras a todo galope para descubrir a Archie deteniendo a Neil que intentaba seguirlos, a Annie dicientes adiós con la mano, a los niños aventándoles besos.

Pero todo eso perdió importancia cuando Terry cerro el abrazo sobre el cuerpo de Candy, ella se recostó sobre el cuerpo de él y dejo que el caballo los llevara, que las emociones comenzaran a menguar.

Al fin y después de tantos años, parecía tener la paz que tanto había necesitado y buscado sin hallarla, era increíble que un simple abrazo de la persona correcta te diera tanta tranquilidad.

―Siento haber tardado tanto en llegar pecosa **―**fue el comentario de Terry que hablo alto para ser escuchado sobre los cascos del caballo.

―No importa… al fin llegaste. **―**Candy se acorruco contra él, dejo que su calor y la esencia de sándalo que emanaba de él la calmara―. Y no me digas "pecosa". **―**se quejo enseñándole la lengua. Pero solo obtuvo de respuesta una carcajada de Terry.

Siguieron su camino, para que a unos cientos de metros se encontraran de frente a un vehículo que iba a toda velocidad hacia la capilla, para cuando se encontraron más cerca, vieron a Tom que bloqueaba escasamente el camino para detener al caballo. Y a Tom en medio del camino junto al auto y a su padre aun dentro de él esperando a que el caballo llegara donde estaban.

―No permitiré que secuestren a Candy **―**exclamo Tom.

Candy levanto la cabeza que tenía en el hombre de Terry, se quedo viendo a Tom sin entender de que hablaba, poco a poco fue recapitulando los hechos anteriores, la estrepitosa llegada de Terry, su declaración delante de todo mundo, su correrá por el pasillo y la huida a caballo.

―No te hagas el héroe y quitate del paso **―**le exigió Candy.

―Pero Candy… ―trataba de razonar Tom―. Se que estas en shock pero podemos solucionar esto…

― ¿Cuál shock? Quitate que estorbas. ―le recrimino Candy. Mientras Terry presenciaba divertido la pelea de los hermanos―. No necesito tu ayuda, ya me rescataron, así es que no estropees el rescate. ―lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Para empezar, no la secuestre. ―al fin hablo Terry en tono divertido―. Ella acepto venir conmigo… y si no te quitas te quitare yo mismo. ―lo amenazo haciendo el intento de bajar del caballo pero Candy lo detuvo.

―Tom… si quieres ayudarme quitate, no regresare ahí, no me casare con Neil, ya encontraremos otra manera de ayudar al hogar de Pony pero no daré un paso atrás. Tom… Terry es lo único que he querido en mi vida ―volteo a verlo y le sonrió para después regresar su mirada a Tom―. Ahora que lo tengo, no pienso dar un paso atrás.

Tom los miro como si sopesara las opciones y miro fijamente a Candy para ver si era como ella decía, que no la habían secuestrado, era cierto que nadie de ellos estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de casarse y todos le decían que siempre habría otra opción, pero mirándola a los ojos pudo ver que el brillo y la felicidad brillaban en ellos, se percato de las miradas que ambos intercambiaban, ella lucia un suave rubor sobre el rostro y él la miraba con amor en los ojos.

―Quitate y no estorbes ―le ordeno el Sr. Steven a Tom―. Ayúdame a bajar. ―Tom se acerco a su papá para ayudarlo a bajar del auto, una vez abajo se dirigió a Terry―. Muchacho… Candy es muy querida para nosotros, más vale que no te atrevas a hacerle daño o nos encargaremos de hacértelo pagar.

Terry contrariamente a lo que Candy esperaba, la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente y asintió al Sr. Steven.

―Se lo prometo Sr. la cuidare con mi vida. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―No creo que en el caballo lleguen muy lejos, tomen el auto y vayanse, nosotros nos encargaremos del caballo hasta que regresen por el, pero no se demoren, se les acaba el tiempo y los pueden alcanzar.

Terry le sonrió al anciano y desmonto para extender los brazos hacia Candy para ayudarla a desmontar a, una vez abajo, intercambiaron abrazos y subieron al auto para alejarse a toda velocidad con destino a su nueva vida.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Una vez en el auto, Terry y Candy no dijeron mucho, ella le tomo la mano libre a Terry y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, Terry jalo sus manos entrelazadas para depositar un beso en la mano y seguir conduciendo sin perder tiempo.

Candy conocía ese camino como la palma de su mano, sabia que se dirigían a Chicago, pero por una vez en la vida le dio igual que fueran a Chicago, Alaska o la luna, sabia que seguiría a Terry al fin del mundo. Por primera vez en muchos años con solo recostar su cabeza sobre el asiento cayo dormida.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Terry observo a Candy, se había quedado dormida, se veía tan hermosa, sus facciones se relajaron completamente, al haberse quedado dormida lo tomo como signo de que confiaba plenamente en él, este hecho lo lleno de una fuerza inexplicable, saber que alguien confiaba ciegamente en él le hizo sentir poderoso. Candy sabia que estaba a salvo con él, beso una vez más su mano y la coloco sobre su regazo para que pudiera descansar el resto del viaje.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

_¡Dios, casi la pierdo! ¡N__o me merezco su confianza! No después de todo el daño que he le hecho, la deje sola, le pedí que fuera feliz sin mi, la obligue a que me olvidara, a que se alejara de mi. _―le quito los cabellos que habían caído en el rostro―. _¿Cómo me atreví a venir por ella después de todo? ¿Cómo fue que la convencí de irse conmigo?_

_La separación le hizo tanto daño como a mí, no se como pude soportar esto… bueno si sé, las cartas que regularmente intercambiaba con Albert y después de que él se fue con Annie… ¿Quién iba a pensar que Annie iba a ser mi tabla de salvación en mi sufrimiento? ¿Cómo empezó mi amistad con Annie? No lo sé, solo se que una mañana llego carta de ella preguntándome como me sentía y contándome como el iba a Candy, y de esa carta siguieron muchas más, fue ella quien me mando una carta avisándome de lo que pasaba y después un telegrama urgente diciéndome los planes de la pecosa, ¿Dios era tonta o qué? ¿Casada? ¿Con el imbécil de Neil? Me dan ganas de zarandearla hasta que reaccione._

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Volteo a ver a Candy que aun dormía, tenía un nudo de sentimientos en el pecho, confusión principalmente, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Se había llevado a Candy como si nada y ella había confiado ciegamente en él, pero ¿Qué haría ahora? Necesitaba encontrar un sacerdote y un juez urgentemente.

Condujo a mayor velocidad para encontrar solución a sus problemas inmediatos, una vez llegando a las afueras de Chicago, se dirigió a una pequeña iglesia que se veía a lo lejos, trataría de convencer al sacerdote para que realizara una boda express, no importaba lo que costara, Candy se merecía lo mejor que pudiera darle y podría empezar con arreglar una boda.

Detuvo el auto afuera de la iglesia, la miro dormir y decidió no despertarla hasta haber arreglado el asunto de la boda, se bajo del auto con el mayor sigilo para no despertarla y fue a hablar con el padre.

Lo encontró orando en la sacristía y le expuso su pequeño problema, pero al llegar al punto donde le decía que se había robado a la novia de otro hombre, el sacerdote no se vio muy animado por ayudarlo, así que paso a contarle la situación completa en donde los Andley habían comprado los terrenos del hogar de Pony para evitar futuros problemas con el Hogar y que a la muerte de la tía Elroy, habían descubierto que los habían heredado los Leagan por la cercanía a sus propiedades y estos chantajeaban a Candy para que se casara con Neil para evitar que echaran a la calle a los niños.

El padre al principio se mostró renuente, pero después decidió ayudar a Terry ya que él le decía que no era justo que Candy se sacrificara y menos amándolo a él. Así que una vez que el padre acepto ayudarlo, fue de regreso al auto a convencer a Candy para que se casara con él en ese momento. Llego a la puerta del copiloto del auto y comenzó a despertar a Candy.

―Candy… despierta… ―le decía moviéndola suavemente. Pero Candy seguía en brazos de Morfeo―. ¡Candy! ―le hablo más fuerte y ella comenzó a despertar.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―al despabilarse no reconoció donde estaban y al ver a Terry abrió los ojos de sorpresa―. ¡No fue un sueño! ―le dijo.

―Nop… no lo fue… te robe de la iglesia… ―le dijo orgulloso.

― ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Los niños! ¡La hermana Maria y la Srita. Pony! ―le dijo asustada y apresurada por bajar del coche.

― ¡Calma pecosa! Ya buscaremos una solución para ese problema ―le dijo deteniéndola―. Pero ahora…. ―le dijo bajando la vos―. Creo que la mejor manera de comenzar una relación es empezar haciendo las cosas bien. ―le dijo tomando sus manos en las suyas―. Se que esto es apresurado y para nada lo que yo hubiera deseado para ti, para nosotros, pero es necesario formalizar lo nuestro, no quiero que aparezca Neil o cualquier otro reclamándote como lo hice yo contigo… ―suspiro―. Por eso… Cásate conmigo, se que no es la boda de tus sueños, pero he arreglado todo para casarnos ahora, se que faltan tus seres queridos y prometo que buscare la manera de recompensarte por esto…

Candy no lo dejo terminar por que se arrojo a sus brazos, que el frió, distante y calculador de Terruce Greum Grandchester hiciera algo así por ella le mostraba que la quería, ella dudaba que el hiciera algo así tan precipitado por alguien más que no fuera ella. Así que sin decir más palabras le dio un suave beso sobre los labios y asintió como respuesta.

Ambos tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la entrada de la pequeña iglesia donde el sacerdote aguardaba, una vez llegando, el sacerdote mando a Terry a los pies del altar y se quedo con Candy en la puerta, después él y Candy recorrieron el pequeño camino hacia el altar donde Terry emocionado esperaba, el padre tomo su lugar y la ceremonia comenzó.

Terry busco a ciegas la mano de Candy para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, esta no era la boda que su pecosa merecía, ella merecía un día soleado, una iglesia llena de sus seres queridos, la Srita Pony, la hermana Maria, los niños de la casa hogar, Tom, Annie, Archibald, sus hijos, Albert y demás gente que quisiera a Candy, pero al contrario de eso, la tenía frente al altar de una pequeña iglesia a la entrada de la ciudad de Chicago, estaba vació salvo ellos dos y el sacerdote, su vestido de novia estaba arrugado, la iglesia estaba en vías de contracción, en la mano llevaba el anillo de compromiso de otro hombre… ¡El anillo de Neil! Rápidamente se giro para tomar su mano izquierda y quitarle ese anillo, se lo saco del dedo y guardo el anillo en la bolsa de su chaqueta arrugada, y le puso el que hacia mucho tiempo había comprado, era un anillo insignificante a comparación de que le había quitado, en este solo se hallaba un corazón y sus iniciales gravadas al contrario de los diamantes y zafiros que adornaban el anillo que ahora guardaba en su chaqueta, Candy no dijo nada, solo miro su mano, le sonrió y regreso su atención al padre que les sonreía. Se prometió que mañana a primera hora arreglaría lo de las argollas matrimoniales.

Pronto la ceremonia llego a la parte importante, ambos intercambiaron sus votos matrimoniales con el corazón en la mano, este día era el más importante de sus vidas y no iban a permitir que tales circunstancias adversas se los echara a perder.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la ceremonia había pasado y ahora Candy era Candice Grandchester y no se arrepentía ni un ápice de si decisión, esto era lo que ella había querido desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

Después ambos agradecieron al sacerdote quien los felicito y salieron de la iglesia ahora como marido y mujer, no sabían que les deparaba el destino pero era lo menos importante, al fin estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.

Subieron al auto nuevamente para dirigirse al hotel en el que se alojaba Terry, una vez en el hotel, el pidió que acompañaran a Candy a su habitación mientras el hacia unos arreglos, Candy no protesto, estaba cansada ya que últimamente no dirima por la preocupación de la boda con Neil, Terry prometió no tardarse y volvió a salir del hotel.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Terry regreso horas después, ya entraba la noche, pero estaba feliz, había conseguido lo que había salido a buscar, un juez que terminaría de unir su vida a la de Candy, esto no fue tan fácil como con el sacerdote, tuvo que mover una que otra influencia y dinero para que el juez aceptara casarlo en el hotel y a esa hora tan inadecuada y con tanta prisa y sin preparativo alguno, después de dejar que el juez prepararse todo para la boda por lo civil, salio y fue a buscar ropa para Candy, esto fue lo más complicado, ¿Qué sabe un hombre de la ropa de una mujer? Fue una odisea en la tienda de ropa primero por que no tenía idea de que comprar y luego por que no tenía ni idea de cual era la talla adecuada de Candy… dios, esto fue lo más difícil de todo el día.

Una vez de regreso en el hotel, comprobó que el juez haya llegado, y como no era así, les pidió a la srita de recepción que avisara al juez que lo esperaba en su suite, después fue a su habitación para enseñarle a Candy lo que había comprado, y a decirle que solo esperaban al juez para la boda por lo civil.

La encontró curioseando en la habitación, el vestido estaba más arrugado que cuando la dejo, señal que había seguido durmiendo, y el tocado lo tenía chueco, pero aun así era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, se quedo parado en la puerta viendo como ella removía sus cosas, tomo el libreto que había estado estudiando para el próximo estreno y lo ojeo, una sonrisa salía de sus labios al leer lo que probablemente eran sus notas personales en los márgenes de las hojas.

―Veo que seguiste durmiendo ―le dijo para llamar su atención y cerro la puerta a su espalda.

―Si… solo que me desperté para ver si habías regresado y después me puse a curiosear. ―dijo sonriéndole aun con el libreto en la mano―. El fantasma de la opera ¿eh? ―dijo mostrándole el libreto.

―Asi es, es la próxima obra que representare… seré el misterioso Erik ―le dedico una enigmática sonrisa.

―Wooow serás el primer Erik demasiado apuesto ―le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Pues es una alegría que la Sra. Grandchester me considere apuesto, pero para eso existe el maquillaje mi querida pecas, pasare tres interminables horas cada noche para estar listo y poder salir al escenario.

― ¿Y cuando será el estreno? ―le pregunto interesada, hacia mucho que no sabia nada de la vida profesional de Terry, eso sin contar la personal.

―En una semana… ―le contesto sin más.

― ¿Una semana? ―Le pregunto incrédula―. ¿Dejaste la obra votada a una semana del estreno? ―le pregunto más que sorprendida.

―Si, claro… y la dejaría el mismo día del estreno si hubiera sido necesario. ―le dijo decidido―. Pero no hay de que preocuparse señora pecas… todo esta dentro de esta cabecita. ―le dijo señalando su cabeza.

― ¿Y qué dijo el productor de tu repentina desaparición? ―pregunto.

―Pues no he dicho nada y además apruebo mi decisión ―dijo divertido.

― ¿Eres el productor? ―pregunto sorprendida.

―Co-productor cariño… ―comento.

― ¿En serio? ―él asintió con la cabeza―. Woooow has progresado mucho Terry, te felicito. ―le dijo sinceramente.

―Gracias pecosa… ―se iba a acercar para abrazarla cuando se oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta―. ¡Demonios… lo olvide! ―dijo para si.

― ¿Qué olvidaste Terry? ―pregunto la rubia.

―Sali para buscar un juez que nos casara aquí en el hotel, y al parecer llego… ―le dijo―. ¿Estas de acuerdo en casarte conmigo ahorita?

―Terry, hace rato nos casamos… ―le informo ella.

―Lo sé pecosa… pero el que nos casara ahora es el juez.

―Ok… terminemos con esto ―le dijo―. Ya tengo hambre ―le guiño un ojo.

―Jajajaja… nunca cambiaras ―le dijo divertido yendo a abrir la puerta después de que volvieran a tocar―. Por favor pase… ―le dijo al juez―. Le presento a la Srita. Candice Andley ―la señalo―. Candy este es el Sr. Juez ―le dijo a Candy.

Candy y el juez intercambiaron saludos, sí el juez sintió curiosidad por que un miembro de la familia más rica del estado se casara de forma tan sorpresiva no hizo ademán de demostrarlo, paso a sacar el acta matrimonial y a leerla, al terminar procedió a comenzar la boda por lo civil, una vez intercambiado votos otra vez, procedieron ambos contrayentes a firmar el acta correspondiente. Y después el juez se despidió, dejándoles una copia del acta y se llevo otra para asentar el matrimonio, salio e la habitación después de felicitarlos.

―Ahora si pecosa… eres oficialmente la Sra. Candice Grandchester. ―le dijo sonriéndole.

―Sip… eso parece… ―le dijo no muy segura de cómo comportarse.

― ¿Quieres que te deje sola para que puedas cambiarte y después bajemos a cenar? ―le pregunto al ver que se jalaba la falda del vestido.

―Me encantaría… ―le sonrió―. Pero no traje que ponerme… ―lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Para que veas que pienso en todo… ―le dijo sonriéndole y dándole las bolsas que llevaba consigo cuando llego a la habitación―. Cámbiate con calma, te espero en el bar para que vayamos a cenar. ―se giro para dirigirse a la puerta y salir para darle privacidad.

―Terry… ―lo llamo Candy, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla―. ¿Me podrías ayudar? ―Le pregunto tímidamente―. No alcanzo los botones… ―le dijo girándose para que viera la interminable hilera de botones que tenía en la espalda.

―Creo que tardaremos un muy buen rato en esto. ―le dijo viendo los muchos botoncitos que cerraban el vestido.

Candy se sentó de lado en la cama mientras él permanecía de pie y acercaba sus manos a la espalda de la rubia, esta era una tarea que ninguno de los dos esperaba, él comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, con cada botoncito que se abría mostraba una porción más amplia de la piel de Candy, Terry se empezó a sentir acalorado, de pronto lo asalto el olor de su piel y su cabello, Candy permanecía quieta en lo que le era desabrochado el vestido, pero el rocé intencional de las manos de Terry en su piel hicieron que se le subiera los colores al rostro por lo que lo bajo para esconder su rubor.

Terry no la pasaba mejor, al irse abriendo el vestido, no solo dejaba ver su piel sino que ahora mostraba vistas de su ropa interior, nunca pensó que un simple corsé le provocara tal grado de excitación, el saber que la mujer que desnudaba era nada más y nada menos que Candy, la mujer que amaba hasta la locura.

Terry pensó en los diálogos de su personaje en el nuevo estreno, trato de recordar los del rey Lear, recito en silencio los versos de Romeo y nada consiguió apartar los pensamientos de lo que pasaría esa noche, muchas veces había soñado hacer suya a Candy, pero nada lo prepara para el momento, al pensar en su suave piel y el sabor de su boca fue insoportable, apresuro su tarea para poder salir huyendo de ahí, necesitaba aire y tiempo para pensar. Termino su tarea lo más rápido que pudo, casi arrancando los botones de la espalda baja, después murmuro un "te espero abajo en el bar" y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Candy no lo había pasado mejor, sentir las tibias manos de Terry sobre su piel fue una experiencia nueva para ella, era cierto que muchas veces pensó en como seria tener a Terry para ella, y ahora que lo había conseguido no sabia que hacer, sentía la sangre pesada y caliente dentro de sus venas, y unas ganas de que Terry siguiera acariciándola… se regaño mentalmente y decidió que era mejor apurarse y no hacer esperar a Terry.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Terry llego al bar, murmuro unos saludos y se sentó, pidió un whiskey, si bien era cierto que había dejado la bebida hace mucho, ahora lo necesitaba, pensar a Candy en su noche de bodas, en su cama, era algo que lo superaba, si bien había tenido diferentes compañeras sexuales en los años pasados, Candy era la única mujer que le importaba, pensar en ella y en su suave piel hacia que la sangre en sus venas corriera frenéticamente, le picaban las palmas de las manos por volver a tocar su piel, pero tenía que ir con cuidado con ella, era su primera vez y para acabar era el tan ansiado reencuentro con ella, quería que ahora si fuera todo perfecto para ella, ya había arruinado su sueño de la boda perfecta, no podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos y estropear esta experiencia para Candy.

Se tomo el whiskey de un trago, y salio hacia la recepción para organizar todo para la velada que tendría con su esposa. Sonrió feliz al planear la noche.

Al caminar hacia recepción pensó en lo diferente que había sido con su primera esposa, regularmente evitaba pensar en Susana, pero todo con ella había sido un error, era obvio que agradecía que le hubiera salvado la vida, pero el precio que pago fue muy alto, perdió por muchos años al amor de su vida, Susana jamás se resigno a que no la pudiera amar, y el poco cariño que le tenía fue convirtiéndose en resentimiento hacia ella, había hecho su vida miserable, 5 años fueron demasiados, día tras día le recordaba que por ella él seguía vivo, llego a desear que jamás lo se hubiera interpuesto entre las vigas y él.

La vida con Susana fue de mal en peor hasta llegar a ser insufrible, prefería pasar su tiempo en el teatro, ahí era libre de ella, libre de sus reproches, libre de su odio hacia Candy, fue así como fue metiéndose en la producción de teatro, poco a poco Robert fue compartiendo con él lo que sabia de dirección, gracias a Robert era el hombre que era hoy en día.

Robert y la Sra. Hathaway fueron de gran ayuda para sobrevivir los 5 años de matrimonio con Susana Marlowe, al principio fueron guiando a Terry en el trato adecuado para una esposa hasta que se dieron cuenta de la clase de arpía que era Susana, poco a poco ella dejo de comportarse como la esposa modelo, para dar paso a su verdadera personalidad, una chica mal criada y mimada que estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo rindiera homenaje a sus pies.

Susana jamás le perdono que no llegara a amarla y que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que ella pedía y quería, ella no dejo de pedirle que le diera un hijo, pero el solo hecho de compartir cama con ella era un asunto que le revolvía el estomago, tendría que estar o muy borracho o muy hastiado de sus reproches para tener intimidad con ella, lo bueno fue que jamás pudieron engendrar un hijo.

Pero todo termino la noche que el no soporto más y le dijo que la dejaría, que quería el divorcio, tomo su maleta improvisada y salio como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa, hizo oídos sordos a sus insultos, a sus berrinches y a su suplicas, había llegado el punto donde ya no había más tela de donde cortar, su paciencia había sobrepasado el limite, en lugar de dirigirse derecho hacia el teatro que era su verdadera casa, fue a dar un largo paseo al central park, ese lugar lo llenaba de paz, dio una larga caminata, tomo todo el aire que necesitaba para calmarse, al fin se había desecho de un terrible peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, se dijo que jamás dejaría de velar por el bienestar de Susana pero no seguiría con ella, después de arreglar las cosas con Susana podría buscarle un nuevo sentido a su vida, pero por lo pronto se dedicaría a su pasión, el teatro, y después ya decidiría que hacer con su vida.

Al llegar al teatro, se encontró con un mozo de la casa donde vivía con Susana, le dijo que después de que saliera ella intento seguirle y en su arrebato había caído por las escaleras, que la Sra. Marlowe lo había mandado a buscarlo pero que nadie sabia donde estaba y que había decidido esperarlo para darle la noticia, Terry al creer que o bien era otro chantaje, o bien era un truco para que regresara a su lado, Terry se tomo su tiempo, hizo el papeleo que tenía que hacer y al llegar descubrió que Susana había muerto en la caída, que al rodar se desnuco y había muerto instantáneamente.

Terry busco en su interior algún sentimiento al respecto, pero nada, no sintió ni pena, ni remordimiento, la vida con Susana había sido un infierno, así es que solo se sintió liberado, lo sentía por ella, Susana había mal encaminado su vida, tal vez, si ella hubiera manejado las cosas de otra manera que no fuera la culpa y el chantaje, él podría haber llegado a sentir algo por ella. Amor no, por que su corazón era de Candy, pero si cariño. La Sra. Marlowe quiso culparlo a él, pero el ignoro todo y siguió su vida adelante.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Terry se amonesto a si mismo al recordar su pasado, miro hacia la puerta del bar y descubrió a Candy parada en la entrada, y se quedo inmediatamente sin aire, se había soltado el cabello, ahora lo llevaba más largo que en su vida de estudiante, las ondas le caían hasta la cintura, llevaba el vestido que él había comprado especialmente para ella, era verde esmeralda, el mismo tono que sus enormes ojos, era de cintura baja, justo la moda de la época, a él no le había parecido nada del otro mundo esa moda, pero en su esposa… hacia que le robara el aliento.

Candy al verlo, camino tímidamente hacia él, Terry tenía la mirada fija en ella, esto hacia que se sonrojara, al observarlo de lejos se dio cuenta cuanto había cambiado, había dejado de ser el chico desgarbado para dar paso al hombre fuerte y seguro que hoy era.

Al alcanzar a Terry, tomo la mano que le tendía, y como se había hecho habitual en las pocas horas que llevaban juntos, entrelazaron sus dedos, Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla y la adulo, Candy se sonrió y sintió el rubor subirle a las mejillas, caminaron juntos hacia el restaurant, fueron recibidos por un mar de felicitaciones y aplausos por parte del personal del hotel. Les dieron un caluroso recibimiento, y la cena que Terry había esperado tranquila, resulto muy animada, y el tiempo fue pasando, entre risas y camadería por parte del resto de los hospedados pasaron su banquete nupcial.

Terry estaba disfrutando de la velada, reía de las bromas de los demás huéspedes del hotel hasta que se percato que Candy bostezaba más continuamente, se notaba cansada, a pesar de que había dormido por ratitos, podía ver en su rostro signo de fatiga, le dijo al oído que era hora de retirarse, ella no protesto si que ambos agradecieron a los trabajadores del hotel y subieron a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta Terry la detuvo.

―Espera pecosa. ―le dijo amarrándola de la mano.

― ¿Qué pasa Terry? ―lo miro preocupada.

Terry no le contesto, se agacho y la tomo en brazos después de abrir la puerta, Candy se sorprendió y ahogo un gritito, después deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo miro sonriendo.

―Ohhhh, que caballeroso Sr. Grandchester. ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro.

―La novia tiene que pasar el lumbral en brazos del novio, pecosa, es la tradición, no podemos romperla. ―le dijo sonriéndole.

Terry paso el lumbral y cerro la puerta con el pie, Candy iba encantada en sus brazos, Terry se paro en medio de la habitación y la bajo lentamente, después de enderezo y quedaron mirándose de frente, como Candy no le soltó los brazos del cuello, él solo la acerco más, pero sin intentar nada, no quería asustarla, quería ir a su ritmo.

Pero Candy pensaba cosas totalmente distintas, sin pensarlo más jalo su cabeza hacia ella para buscar un beso, si bien no sabia como hacerlo, no había practicado mucho el arte de besar en los últimos años, pero dudaba que a Terry eso le importara, al ver que Terry no hacia ademán de dar el siguiente paso se vio obligada a presionar más sus labios sobre los de Terry, él como respuesta la apretó más contra su cuerpo, pero aun así no era la respuesta que buscaba de él. Se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

―Terry… ¿Qué pasa? ―le pregunto insegura―. ¿No me deseas? ―le pregunto en un susurro y bajo la cabeza.

―Amor… ―Terry levanto su cabeza con las manos y apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella―. No vuelvas a decir una tontería así, te deseo con todo mí ser, tanto que duele, te he deseado por tanto tiempo, pero quiero que vayamos a tu ritmo, no quiero presionarte. ―le dijo rozando su nariz con la de ella.

― ¿Y si quiero que me presiones? ―le pregunto―. Terry… jamás he deseado a alguien, es más… no se ni como besar, no quiero decepcionarte… ―le dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

―Candy… cariño… ―volvio a buscar su mirada―. ¿Decepcionarme? ¿Tú?... ―el negó con la cabeza―. Eso es imposible, la única manera en que me decepcionarías es dejando de ser tu, Candy te amo… eres la única mujer a la que he amado y quiero hacer este momento especial para ti, creo que con una boda tan improvisada y alejada de tu familia no empezamos por el buen camino, quiero remediar mi error… ―le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas.

―Terry no digas tonterías… ―lo amonesto―. Me diste lo que siempre quise… ―al ver su mirada azul confundida aclaro―. Me case con el hombre que amo, no importa la forma, el hecho es que eres tú el que esta aquí conmigo, eres tú el que hace que sienta cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie, eres tu el que me hace querer cosas que no había querido de nadie.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―le pregunto en un susurro. Candy busco sus ojos antes de contestar.

― ¿Qué siento? ―repitió su pregunta―. Siento que mi piel arden donde me tocas, siento ganas de que cuando me acaricias no pares, siento que mi corazón se brinca un latido cada vez que te me acercas pero a la vez siento que late a mil por hora… ―le dijo sonrojada―. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ―volvió a repetir su pregunta y suspiro para emitir la respuesta―. Quiero que me acaricies, quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí como cuando me desabrochaste el vestido, quiero que me beses, quiero que no te detengas…

Terry ya no espero más palabras, su control se quebró al oír que ella se sentía igual que él, que quería lo mismo que él, la estrecho más en sus brazos y busco su boca para un interminable beso, Candy al sentir sus calidos labios sobre los de ella, suspiro pero aun así sentía que no era suficiente…

―Terry… ―le dijo en un suspiro.

Terry aprovecho y corto sus palabras para probar por primera vez el sabor de su boca, dejo que su lengua se deslizara dentro de la boca de su amada, al tocar su lengua con la propia sintió un rayo recorrer sus terminaciones nerviosas, el sabor de sus labios era nada comparado con el de su boca, era un sabor dulce, muy suyo, sabia a miel, a maple y a la vez a nada parecido a lo que hubiera probado antes, no pudo encontrar palabras para describir lo que en este momento sentía, su sabor era único, podía convertirse en adictivo a el y por mas que lo probara jamás tendría suficiente de el.

Ella al sentir el contacto de su lengua en la de ella gimió, esto eran tan nuevo para ella, pero no por ello desagradable, se sentía en la luna en brazos del único hombre que amaba, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones y siguió el ejemplo de Terry y acaricio su lengua con la de ella, y esta vez fue turno para Terry de gemir. Su tarzan pecosa aprendía rápido y no era nada tímida como había esperado. Sonrió para sus adentros y profundizo más el beso.

Él la fue empujando a Candy hacia la cama, pero Candy no se dio cuenta hasta que cayo sobre la superficie suave y plana del cubrecama, estaba tan inmersa en sus besos que no se percato de que era guiada hacia atrás, grito ante la sorpresa e hizo intento de protestar, pero Terry no la dejo y continuo besándola, por más besos que hayan intercambiado no podía obtener suficiente de ella, dicho estaba, su boca y sus labios eran adictivos, eran una droga de la cual no podía ni quería superar, con cada beso, Candy se relajaba más, no le importo el cambio de posición de su cuerpo, solo quería a Terry besándola interminablemente, él comenzó a acariciarla, primero Candy brinco ante la sorpresa, las manos de un hombre sobre su piel era algo nuevo, pero al ver que Terry la invitaba a hacer lo propio con su cuerpo le resto importancia al asunto y empezó con su propia exploración.

El cuerpo de Terry mostraba diferentes superficies, diferentes planos, pero no por ello unos más importantes que otros, en conjunto era el hombre que amaba, donde sus manos llegaban a tocar, era duro, su cuerpo desprendía calor, subió sus manos a sus mejillas y las encontró ásperas por la barba que comenzaba a crecer, sentir los bellitos ásperos bajo sus manos fue otra vez una nueva experiencia, después bajo sus manos hacia el cuello y encontró el pulso que estaba tan desbocado como el propio, y su piel era tan diferente a la de ella, era más áspera, más curtida, las manos siguieron su camino hacia el pecho, lo primero que sintió fue el loco latido del corazón, después dejo caer más sus manos para tocar el vientre sobre la ropa, lo encontró plano, duro, y la superficie que tocaba, esta se contraía y se relajaba conforme se acostumbraba a su toque, esto le encanto, la respuesta de Terry hacia su toque le encantaba, después se aventuro a acariciar su espalda, era ancha, fuerte, esto le fascino, no podía tocar su piel pero la ropa desprendía calor, pensó que la suya hacia lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Terry se deleitaba con las curvas del cuerpo de Candy, eran tan diferentes a las de él, donde el era duro, ella era suave, donde el era áspero ella era lisa y delicada, la realidad había superado a su más alocado sueño, la mujer que tenía debajo de su cuerpo no era lo que había esperado, una chica llena de timidez y moralismos sociales, que tendría que casi emborracharla pera evitar este trago amargo; pero en cambio encontró una mujer capaz de igualar su pasión, su entrega, que respondía a sus caricias con unas propias, y que no solo igualaban en intensidad sino que llegaban a superarla; encontró una compañera que hervía en deseos de aprender, de satisfacer su curiosidad que ignoraba tener.

Candy se atrevió a ir más allá con su exploración, empezó a forcejear con la chaqueta que Terry llevaba puesta, tocar la tela de la ropa ya no era suficiente, quería sentir su piel en sus manos, pero al intentar remover el saco y no conseguirlo se quejo.

―Terry… ―le dijo a modo de protesta.

Terry dejo por un momento de besarla y paso a casi arrancarse el saco del cuerpo para poder quitárselo de encima, al verlo libre de el, Candy sonrió feliz, ahora si podía seguir con su exploración, pero se vio obstaculizada nuevamente, ahora era la camisa, volvió a gemir de frustración…

―Por dios Candy… vas a matarme… ―ni el supo si fue queja o solamente una afirmación.

En el arranque jalo su camisa hasta que todos los botones salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, Candy se sorprendió pero sonrió feliz al ver que no solo era ella la que estaba impaciente por seguir la exploración, una vez al verse libre de la estorbosa prenda de ropa, procedió a acariciar el tórax de su marido pero ahora sin tela de por medio, si antes le había parecido fascinante, ahora el contacto de piel con piel no tenía precedentes, pudo ver que la piel de Terry hervía, que era más curtida en comparación de la suya, pero le fascino. Quería más.

Pero se vio distraída por que Terry había continuado la suya, dejo un leve beso sobre sus labios para pasar a su mentón, el lóbulo de su oreja, y cuando Candy experimento la caricia perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, Terry al ver que Candy había interrumpido sus carisias sonrió, un poder masculino lo lleno, quiso explorarlo con mayor libertad y paso a dirigir sus besos a su expuesto cuello, lamió donde encontró el desbocado pulso de Candy, ella emitió un pequeño quejido, y al saberse poderoso, paso a depositar besos húmedos a lo largo de la columna de su cuello, ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, jalando su cuerpo al de él, buscando mayor contacto.

Ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado y le dejo camino que recorrer, siguió con pequeños besos la línea de su hombro, llego hasta el principio de su brazo para deshacer el camino andado y concentrarse en el punto sensible la unión del hombro y el cuello, y al intentar ir más abajo se encontró impedido por la tela de su vestido, ahora fue su turno de sentirse frustrado. Con un resoplido, llevo sus manos a la espalda de Candy para bajar la cremallera que mantenía el vestido en su sitio, ella se dejo hacer, cuando sintió que el vestido comenzaba a aflojarse se lleno de incertidumbre, se encontró a la espera por lo que pasaría a continuación, sintió las manos de Terry llegando a su espalda baja y sintió ganas de detenerlo, pero antes de encontrar fuerza para hacerlo el saco sus manos de debajo de ella y retirar a jalar el vestido de sus hombros, ella lo miro, pero su rostro estaba en absoluta concentración y su mirada estaba fija en sus manos.

Terry retiro de una vez por todas el vestido, dejándolo caer junto con su camisa y su saco, Candy por primera vez en la noche sintió vergüenza, se sintió expuesta ante la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente, trato de cubrirse y busco en los alrededores algo que evitara la mirada de Terry sobre su semidesnudo cuerpo, él al ver sus intenciones tomo sus manos y lo impidió.

―Tranquila pecosa… eres hermosa, no tienes por que cubrirte, deseo verte y que tu me veas tal y como soy… no hacemos nada malo, solo descubrimos nuestros cuerpos… no haría nada que te lastimara… ―le levanto sus manos y deposito besos en ambas palmas.

Candy busco su mirada, pero no encontró nada salvo el amor que Terry le profesaba y pensó que tenía razón, no había nada de malo en lo que ellos estaban haciendo, eran marido y mujer y estaban enamorados y hacer el amor era una manera hermosa de demostrar al ser amado lo mucho que te importa y cuanto lo amas.

Dejo que Terry siguiera con la exploración de su cuerpo, Terry al sentir que Candy se relajaba ante su toque, coloco nuevamente sus manos sobre su pecho para que ella comprobara que no era la única afectada con sus caricias, ella relajo sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y cerro los ojos para poder sentir su toque, Terry prosiguió su lluvia de besos, ahora bajo a el valle entre sus senos, acaricio con la lengua su piel, Candy solo se encogió pero no hizo seña de protestar por lo que Terry continuo, subió lentamente sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar al pecho femenino, acaricio superficialmente los montes de sus senos, Candy abrió sus ojos y miro las manos masculinas sobre su pecho, era desconcertante pero para nada desagradable, al contrario hacia circular su sangre más rápidamente y un suave latido desconocido entre sus piernas.

Terry al no recibir protesta por parte de la ojiverde, continuo con sus caricias y las hizo más reales, más profundas, tomo en sus manos el peso de sus pechos, se maravillo de ver que aunque no eran exuberantes, cabían perfectamente en sus manos, su piel era tan blanca y tan suave, Candy gemid antes su toque y el busco su boca una vez más, la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos para dar paso a acariciar con sus dedos los pequeños pezones que ahora buscaban su atención, Candy brinco nuevamente ante las sensaciones y rompió el beso con un jadeo. Terry interrumpió nuevamente sus caricias, no quería provocar una reacción negativa en su amada, quería que ella disfrutara tanto de la experiencia que fuera un recuerdo que no olvidaría jamás.

―Tranquila mi amor… todo esta bien… ―le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus ya hinchados labios.

―Lo sé… es solo que me siento tan rara… ―lamio sus labios―. Me cuesta respirar… me siento caliente… no puedo pensar.

―Me siento igual… ―le dijo Terry en un susurro―. Cuando estoy así contigo yo tampoco puedo pensar… solo sentir…

Terry callo a Candy con un nuevo beso, esta vez cuando Terry volvió a repetir la caricia, Candy no se alejo, solo apretó más fuerte su agarre sobre él, pego su cuerpo más a él, descubrió que necesitaba sus manos sobre su piel, Terry termino el beso y inicio nuevamente su camino hacia el sur, al llegar a su pecho, retiro una mano para ocupar el lugar con su boca, le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cumbre y Candy no pudo contener un jadeo, al contrario de la otra vez, en esta ocasión curvo su espalda para acercar más sus senos a la boca y la mano de Terry.

En este punto Candy ya no era dueña de sus actos, solo respondía al toque de Terry, su cuerpo dejo de ser suyo para esperar las caricias de Terry y responder en consecuencia, Terry paso a besar su otro seno y Candy no contuvo su jadeo, presiono su cabeza contra su pecho, ya no le importo estar semidesnuda delante de él, solo quería que no se detuviera jamás. Sentía cosas que jamás había experimentado y eran magnificas.

Ahora fue el momento de modificar su táctica, Terry le dio una ultima caricia al seno de Candy para emprender un camino hacia abajo, acaricio su abdomen que inmediatamente se tenso al sentir su toque, puso su palma sobre el, le gusto, era plano y suave, siguió su camino, acaricio su pierna, era larga y estaba cubierta por las medias que había comprado esa tarde, dejo en paz el tacto de la seda de la media para encontrar la seda de su piel, estaba caliente, acaricio ascendentemente su muslo, Candy abrió involuntariamente sus piernas para darle mejor acceso a su piel, ya en este punto sentía el cuerpo arder en llamas.

Terry encontró el calor y la humedad de su sexo sobre la ropa, y Candy grito ante su toque, pero no hizo ademán de apartarlo, sentía que sus caricias no eran suficientes, pero no sabía que necesitaba. Pero al sentir la mano de Terry sobre la parte más privada de su cuerpo fue un indicio de lo que necesitaba, su cuerpo ardía con cada toque de su mano, y con cada caricia punzaba buscando más.

Terry comenzó a acariciar su sexo, y con cada caricia abría más el hambre por su toque, el cuerpo de Candy irradiaba calor, ella con cada gemido y con cada jadeo intensificaba la necesidad que él tenía de ella, pero esta vez no podía darle rienda suelta a sus deseos, esta noche era de Candy y tenía que controlar sus impulsos aunque le llevara hasta la ultima gota de control que poseía.

Candy se retorcía con cada caricia de las manos de Terry, el comenzó a deshacerse de la poca ropa que aun la cabria, pero ahora la ropa ya estorbaba, así que no le importo cuando se deshizo de sus medias y sus bragas, y se dedico a preparar su centro, el se moría de ganas por terminar esta tortura, estaba quemándose vivo, pero tuvo que amarrar sus instintos para poder complacer a Candy.

―Terry por favor… ―suplico, aunque no sabía que suplicaba―. Te necesito…

Terry no pudo contenerse más, bajo de la cama para quitarse el resto de su ropa, Candy lo observo desde donde estaba, lo vio quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, después desabrocharse los pantalones y quitarlos junto a la ropa interior, pudo apreciar que el cuerpo de Terry era magnifico, todo el era músculo, el bello de su pecho se extendía por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo excitado y continuar por sus fuertes y definidos muslos. Lo vio salir del reguero de su ropa y volver a la cama junto a ella.

Terry volvió a buscar su boca y a hacer profundos sus besos, con sus manos recorría la superficie del cuerpo de Candy, ella no soportaba más la tortura, si Terry continuaba así terminaría matándola antes de culminar su noche de bodas.

―Terry… deja de torturarme ―se quejo cuando Terry termino el beso y pasar a besar su cuello y hombro.

Al no recibir respuesta de Terry lo jalo y al fin Terry se digno a terminar con su tormento, se coloco sobre ella y abrió sus piernas con las propias, sin romper los nuevos besos que le prodigaba, acomodo su cuerpo sobre ella, recargo su peso sobre sus antebrazos y busco su mirada, en ella encontró amor, deseo, impaciencia y se sintió feliz, había provocado la respuesta de la rubia a tal grado que estaba seguro que si no la poseía pronto ella lo poseería a él y el pensamiento no le desagrado, pero decidió dejar el placer para después.

―Candy… no quiero hacerte daño. ―le dijo interrumpiendo el avance por su cuerpo.

―Si no lo haces pronto la que te hará daño seré yo… ―se quejo y suspiro al sentirlo al fin comenzando a entrar en ella―. No te detengas por favor… ―gimio con un nuevo avance―. Continúa…

Terry se detuvo al sentir la prueba de su inocencia, la volvió a besar pidiendo perdón por el dolor que le causaría y empujo las caderas hacia las de ella, rompiendo al fin la prueba de su inocencia, este fue el paso que más le costo dar, sabia que era inevitable pero aun así no le gusto causarle dolor.

―Lo siento amor… ―le dijo en un susurro.

―Callate… ―ordeno Candy―. No te detengas… no ahora…

Terry fue incapaz de detenerse, ya no pudo contener sus propias necesidades, sentir a Candy tan entregada a él lo supero, busco sus labios con besos cada vez más hambrientos y más apasionados, no podía obtener suficiente de ella, su cuerpo era fuego y lo estaba consumiendo vivo, sus jadeos y gemidos lo llevaron al cielo, esta era también su primera vez, había tenido sexo muchas veces, pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía ahora, esto era hacer el amor, por fin lo entendió, era tener a la persona amada, era demostrarle en el acto el amor que le tenía, la entrega que le profesaba.

Acelero más el ritmo de sus cuerpos para llevarlos a los dos al abismo del placer, Candy tenía aferradas sus manos a sus hombros, sabia que estaba llegando al clímax por que cada vez ejercía más presión sobre la piel de sus hombros y no le importo, la necesitaba así, desinhibida, entregada, al alcanzar el clímax, Candy enterró sus uñas sobre su espalda, él alcanzo el cielo junto con ella, esta en definitiva era la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Al culminar ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, llegaron sus pulmones con la esencia del otro, Terry pudo saborear en su paladar el sabor de las rosas y Candy probó el sándalo. Él retiro con cuidado su cuerpo del de ella, lo que provoco una nueva sensación de placer en ambos, rodó al lado de Candy, estiro los brazos para atraerla a su abrazo, apretó sus brazos alrededor y a tientas busco el cubre cama para cubrir sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Candy se acomodo y busco el calor y el refugio que ofrecía el cuerpo aun caliente de Terry para ser reclamada al país de los sueños, Terry la observo acorrucarse contra él, la estrecho más contra su pecho y dejo que el sueño y las emociones del día hiciera mella en él. Se acomodo alrededor del cuerpo de Candy para dormir por primera vez en años sin tener que preocuparse por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, tenía en sus brazos su mayor preocupación y por esta noche era toda suya y estaba segura.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Candy despertó al amanecer, por unos momento no supo donde estaba y que había pasado, miro alrededor y encontró todo aun en penumbras, intento estirarse pero se quedo inmóvil cuando se descubrió desnuda y rodeada de un cuerpo caliente y en iguales condiciones de desnudez, intento girarse sobre la espalda pero unos fuertes brazos cerraron más el abrazo que tenían sobre su cuerpo, Candy cerro nuevamente sus ojos para disfrutar del abrazo, había recordado los sucesos del día anterior; la huida, la boda, la cena, y su maravillosa noche de bodas con el hombre que amaba y que la tenía inmersa en un apretado abrazo. Volvió a abrir los ojos poco dispuesta a romper el abrazo pero había cosas que hacer y que requerían inmediata atención. Al tratar de levantarse, Terry volvió a jalar su cuerpo al resguardo del suyo.

―Terry… es hora de levantarnos… ―Candy le decía intentando alejar sus manos de su alrededor.

―No… es demasiado temprano. ―se quejo Terry sin abrir los ojos.

―Es importante… ―le dijo al fin deshaciendo el abrazo―. No puedo abandonar a la Srita. Pony y a la hermana Maria… Eliza y la Sra. Leagan cumplirán su amenaza. ―le dijo preocupada.

―Si… lo sé… ―le dijo Terry incorporándose sobre las almohadas―. Annie dijo que destruirían en hogar de Pony. ―Candy al oír mencionar a Annie abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

― ¿Annie? ¿Annie te lo dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ―interrogo rápidamente la rubia.

―Una pregunta a la vez amor… ―le dijo Terry―. Y esa es una larga historia, otro día con más calma te cuento, por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer pecosa. ―le dijo haciendo intento de levantarse de la cama pero Candy lo detuvo.

― ¡Terry! ¡Espera! ―él volvió a sentarse―. ¡¡Estas desnudo!! ―señalo lo evidente.

―Lo sé pecosa… tú también. –le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le señalo la sabana que había caído a su regajo dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de la rubia. Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Candy dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho y jalo la sabana hasta debajo de su barbilla. Terry rió a carcajadas por la reacción de la rubia.

―Vamos Candy… no me vengas con pudores a estas alturas… anoche no te quejabas de tu desnudez ni de la mía. ―le recordó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

― ¡¡Terry!! ―Lo amonesto Candy―. Es que… ―comenzo a decirle tímidamente―. Ya amaneció… ―le dijo como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia―. No es correcto. ―le recordó.

―Candy, amor… ―la llamo para obtener su atención―. No importa la hora ni el lugar… yo te amo y quisiera demostrarte mi amor sin importar el momento ni el lugar en donde estemos, siempre y cuando estemos solos ―le aclaro cuando la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos―. No tienes por que sentir vergüenza por tu desnudez y la mía… eres hermosa… y perfecta a mis ojos.

―Pero Terry… ―comenzo a protestar Candy.

―Candy... discutiremos esto después… por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que calmar tu pudor. ―le dijo dando por terminada la discusión.

Terry se levanto de la cama sin importarle su cuerpo desnudo, Candy pudo ver a la luz del nuevo día el cuerpo escultural de su marido, era perfecto en muchos sentidos y no solo en el físico, admiraba su gallardía, su voluntad, su control, su tenacidad, su seguridad. Se sacudió mentalmente y salio de la cama jalando la sabana para envolver su cuerpo y comenzar a prepararse para el día que tenían por delante.

Ambos se bañaron, se vistieron y salieron a toda prisa hacia Lakewood, su escapada de la noche anterior tendría consecuencias y era hora de afrontarlas.

**.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.**

Llegaron al hogar de Pony a primera hora del día, y lo encontraron lleno de actividad, en la puerta había trabajadores dispuestos a echar abajo su querido hogar, había niños corriendo por todos lados, pudo distinguir en la distancia a Tom, a Jimmy, a Annie, a Archie, a las mujeres Leagan y el marido de Eliza.

Candy había salido coarriendo sin que le importara nada ni nadie y era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido ayer, por primera vez en su vida era una mujer feliz, tenía junto al hombre que amaba y ya nada importaba, sabia que el la ayudara a solucionar todos y cada uno de los problemas que se avecinaban.

Terry pudo notar su turbación con forme iban acercándose hacia el Hogar de Pony, Candy había estado por demás callada desde que habían salido del hotel en Chicago, no quiso interrumpir sus meditaciones, pero hubiera dado su vida entera por evitarle angustias a Candy. Al ver el revuelo en el hogar de Pony, Terry busco la mono de Candy y la apretó para transmitirle un poco de valor que era obvio que Candy necesitaba.

―Tranquila mi amor… ―le sonrió dulcemente―. Todo saldrá bien… ―no le quería dar falsas esperanzas―. Pero si no es así… ―miro la expresión de horror de Candy―. Buscaremos la forma… pero eso si te digo… los niños no se quedaran sin casa… ―le dijo convencido. Él movería cielo y tierra para que así fuera.

―Terry… siento que esto es mi culpa… ―le dijo apretando su mano.

―No digas eso… no eres culpable de nada… solo eres culpable de no dejarte chantajear por esa bola de avaros.

Terry acelero el último tramo del camino. Al oír el ruido del auto todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada, fue Eliza la primera en darles alcance para poder destilar el veneno y la rabia que bullían en ella.

―Pero miren quien tenemos aquí… ―dijo con ironía―. ¡La novia fugitiva!

― ¡Basta Eliza! ―la callo Archie―. No estamos aquí para tu veneno.

―Tienes razón querido Archie… ―le dijo dulcificando su voz―. Estamos aquí para correr a todos estos huérfanos de las propiedades de los Leagan.

― ¡No! ―grito Candy―. No lo vamos a permitir. ―la enfrento.

―Pues no veo como lo vas a impedir. ―le dijo Eliza―. Ayer perdiste tu oportunidad.

―Compraremos las tierras. ―le dijo Terry a Eliza―. Pónganles precio y solucionemos este problema.

―Jajajajaja ―se rió Eliza―. Mi querido Terry… que ingenuo eres… no sabes que estas arrimadas oportunistas han querido comprarnos las tierras cientos de veces… ―le dijo señalando a Annie y a Candy―. Pero no… no queremos su dinero…

― ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí? ―le dijo con odio la Sra. Leagan a Candy dándoles alcance―. Después de lo que hiciste ayer, pensé tendrías ni cara para volver. Mi pobre hijo no ha dejado de tomar desde ayer… y todo es tu culpa, maldita recogida ―le dijo con rencor.

―No voy a justificarme ante usted ni ante nadie… ―le contesto Candy―. Estoy aquí por los niños que ustedes dejaran sin hogar y todo por su avaricia. ―Le recrimino Candy.

―Tu tenías el poder de impedirlo Candy… pero lo echaste a perder. ―le recordó Eliza―. Así es que despídete de tu querido Hogar de Pony. ―le dijo con dulzura fingida.

―Saquen a todos estos huérfanos de mis tierras. ―les exigió la Sra. Leagan―. No queremos ser las culpables de sus desgracias. ―se burlo.

En esta parte los niños se habían reunido alrededor de la Srita. Pony y la hermana Maria, no entendían lo que pasaba, pero sabían que esas personas eran malas.

―Empiecen a tirar la casa. ―ordeno Eliza a los trabajadores―. No tenemos todo el día.

― ¡¡No!! ―gritaron Candy, Annie, Tom y Jimmy.

― ¡Háganlo ahora! ―exigio Eliza.

Como medida desesperada, Candy corrió hacia las puertas del hogar para impedir que los trabajadores se acercaran, y al percatarse de sus intenciones los demás hicieron lo mismo, los trabajadores se quedaron parados, no querían herir a nadie pero ese era su trabajo. Eliza y la Sra. Leagan exigían el derrumbe de la casa mientras Candy y los demás lo impedían, el aire se llenaba de los gritos de la discusión, nadie se percato que un nuevo auto se acercaba, ni que de el descendían dos personas.

― ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ―exigio saber una vos. Todos callaron y volvieron a mirarlo―. Hablen… exijo una explicación.

― ¡Albert! ―grito Candy sorprendida.

―Vamos Eliza… estoy esperando. –le exigió Albert.

―Venimos a ocupar lo que es nuestro… estos arrimados son los que están haciendo alboroto. ―intento justificarse.

―Albert… no puedes permitir que lo hagan. ―pidio Candy.

―Ni él ni nadie pueden hacer algo por impedirlo, estas tierras son nuestras y podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellas. ―le dijo Eliza.

―En eso tienes razón Eliza… no podemos impedir que hagan con sus tierras los que les apetezca. ―le dijo Albert a Candy.

―Pero tío Albert… ―intento discutir Archie―. No puedes permitir que desalojen a la hermana Maria y a los niños. ―le dijo sorprendido por la actitud de Albert.

―No lo pienso hacer Archie. ―Le dijo a su sobrino―. Vine aquí para negociar. ―les dijo.

―No queremos tu dinero Albert ―le dijo la Sra. Leagan―. Las tierras son nuestras y no los queremos en ellas. No venderemos. ―sentencio.

―No vengo aquí a comprar. Vengo a hacer un intercambio.

―No se que puede ser más importarte que vengarnos de estas intrusas arrivistas que nos han quitado lo que es nuestro ―le dijo Eliza con odio mirando a Candy.

―Eso ya lo veremos. ―le dijo Albert. Y se dirigió hacia los trabajadores que esperaban―. Pueden irse, ya no serán necesarios, vayan a casa de los señores Leagan, ellos les pagaran.

Los hombres no dudaron en irse, era mejor retirarse, tanta pelea los había aturdido, además no querían desalojar a los niños huérfanos solo por que un par de locas les pagaba por hacerlo, además si decían que les pagarían sin haber hecho el trabajo, era mejor no discutir. Una vez que se quedaron solo los implicados, Albert comenzó a explicar el motivo de su llegada.

―No voy a permitir que los niños sufran solo por su egoísmo y su mezquindad. ―les dijo a las Leagan―. Estas tierras son del Hogar de Pony y lo seguirán siendo. ―les informo.

―Estas equivocado Albert. ―le dijo el marido de Eliza―. Estas tierras fueron heredadas por Eliza y su familia por lo cual pueden hacer con ellas lo que se les antoje.

―Eso es cierto… pero ellos las cederán a favor del Hogar de Pony ―le informo.

― ¿Estas loco Albert? ―pregunto divertida la Sra. Leagan―. Eso jamás pasara. ―le dijo segura.

―Claro que lo harán. ―le dijo Albert.

―Ya te dijimos que no. ―le aseguro Eliza.

―Entonces presentare cargos contra Neil por estafa, abuso de confianza, robo y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra de camino.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto con incredulidad la Sra. Leagan―. No te atreverías.

―Por supuesto que si. ―le aseguro.

―Pero eso es mentira… ―dijo Eliza―. Solo lo haces para que no desalojemos a esos huérfanos. ―le dijo con desprecio.

―Por supuesto que no. No es mentira. Explícales George. ―le pidió Albert.

―El Sr. Neil ha estado desfalcando las cuentas de la empresa que el Sr. Andley le dio a administrar, tenemos todos los estados de cuenta de la empresa, los balances reales y los que Neil aprobó para ser presentados ante la junta directiva de la empresa. La estafa haciende a varios millones de dólares. ―les dijo mostrándoles un fólder lleno de papeles.

La Sra. Leagan le arrebato los papeles a George para dárselos al esposo de su hija, este los reviso a conciencia y no tuvo nada que objetar a las acusaciones que hacia Albert.

―Dime que es mentira. ―exigio Eliza al anciano.

―Lo siento querida… pero todo esto es verdad. Los papeles dicen que todo lo que Albert dice es verdad.

―Y ahora el futuro de Neil depende de ustedes. O seden los terrenos o Neil se va a la cárcel de por vida. Es decisión de ustedes.

― ¡Eso es chantaje! ―Recrimino Eliza―. ¡¡No puedes hacernos esto!!

―Por supuesto que puedo. Ustedes lo hicieron con Candy, yo solo sigo la misma guía que ustedes trazaron.

―No es verdad. ―dijo la Sra. Leagan.

―Claro que lo es. Querían casar a Candy para despojarla del dinero que la tía Elroy le dejo y no solo por eso, querían seguirla humillando, demostrar que ustedes tenían poder sobre ella, demostrarle que no había nadie aquí para ayudarle, se aprovecharon de mi ausencia para maltratarla. Pero eso se acabo.

―No puedes hacernos esto Albert. Somos parte de la familia. ―le recordó Eliza.

―Por desgracia no podemos escoger a la familia. Así es que decidan. Dejan en paz el Hogar de Pony o Neil se va a la cárcel y ustedes se hunden junto con él, ¿Creen que sus amistades de la sociedad dejaran que se les acerquen después de que se enteren que Neil es un ladrón? ―las amenazo y por su reacción fue su argumento triunfador.

Las Leagan dejaron de pelear, su ruina social era todo lo que les importaba, eso fue lo más triste de la situación, el saber que un miembro les importaba tan poco a comparación de la aceptación de la sociedad.

Sin más aceptaron firmar los papeles, se fueron con la mayor dignidad que su fracaso y humillación les permitió, no sin antes prometer venganza por la humillación sufrida, esto era algo que alguien tenía que pagar, pero a nadie le importo sus amenazas, estaban eufóricos al haber obtenido la victoria, el Hogar de Pony iba a permanecer donde estaba y ahora si nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

Candy corrió a los brazos de Albert, estaba emocionada de verlo después de no verlo, quería contarle lo feliz que era y lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Después de un interminable abrazo se dieron oportunidad de conversar.

―Albert… que bueno que hayas regresado, te extrañe tanto. ―le decía Candy.

―Lo sé pequeña… yo también te extrañe mucho. ―le dijo―. Lamento todo, de haber sabido todo lo que pasaba aquí hubiera regresado antes. ―le aseguro.

―Eso ya no importa, al fin regresaste… tengo tanto que contarte. ―le dijo Candy.

―George me contó lo que paso ayer… lamento que hayas pasado por esto sola, no sabia nada de lo que pasaba aquí.

―Ahora eso ya no importa… soy tan feliz. ―le dijo mirando hacia donde Terry platicaba con Tom, Annie y Archie―. Estoy al fin con el hombre que amo.

―Me contaron tu fuga ayer… ―le dijo y Candy se sonrojo―. No te preocupes pequeña. Me da gusto que seas feliz. Solo tengo que hablar con ese canalla para dejarle claro que no estas sola y que si te hace daño lo pagara caro.

Y así siguieron platicando, después les dieron a todos la feliz noticia de la boda entre Candy y Terry, todos estaban emocionados y felicitaron a la pareja asegurándoles que festejarían como el acontecimiento merecía, después contaron que buscarían los anillos que faltaron el día anterior y que lo harían tan pronto como pudieran pero Albert los sorprendió preparándoles una celebración donde bendicieron sus argollas matrimoniales en la capilla de la casa familiar con la presencia de todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

El teatro estaba a reventar, era la primera puesta en escena del Fantasma de la Opera en América y por si fuera poco, era la primera obra donde Terry aparecía como co-productor, tenía los nervios acostumbrados para un estreno de obra pero había algo diferente esta noche…

Miro de reojo al palco principal en el estaba no solo su pecosa, sino la familia Andley al completo, todos se habían trasladado de Chicago a Nueva York para la noche del estreno, aun no se le pasaba la sorpresa de descubrir que Albert estaba casado un una activista, una chica que conoció en su ultimo viaje a África, que compartía tanto sus ideales como su ideología y fue feliz como él y la mayor sorpresa es que esperaban a su primer hijo, sonrió mentalmente, y paso su atención al centro del palco donde vio Candy junto a su madre, verlas juntas fue una sensación nueva, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

La obra siguió su curso, y aunque el teatro estuviera a rebosar de gente, Terry solo actuaba para una sola persona, sintió que esta era la representación más importante de su vida, ya que lo hacia para ella. Sabia que Candy aplaudiría saliera como saliera la actuación, pero él quería que se sintiera orgullosa de él, que viera que todo lo que hacia lo hacia por ella.

El telón cayo, señalando el final de la obra, ahora pudo suspirar, todo había terminado ya, podía oír los atronadores aplausos de los asistentes, era buena señal no solo para él sino para todos los que habían trabajado para que la representación se llevara a cabo, Robert les indico después de unos minutos que el telón se levantaría nuevamente, todos los actores ocuparon su lugar dejando a Terry y a Karen Kleis, quien había hecho el papel de Christine Daaé al centro. Ella radiaba felicidad por el éxito, ambos se felicitaron y esperaron a que el telón terminara de subir.

Al volver a salir los actores a escena, el publico volvió a romper en aplausos, los actores uno a uno agradecieron los aplausos, desde los actores principales hasta el ultimo actor secundario, después dieron paso al productor principal, Robert se acerco al centro el escenario y les hizo un reverencia al publico asistente para agradecer los aplausos, después llamo a Terry para que compartiera el éxito, a este paso el suelo del escenario estaba cubierto de rosas que el publico iba aventando, Terry también hizo una reverencia y al agacharse tomo una rosa que estaba a sus pies.

Después de agradecer al publico asistente, camino hacia el palco que estaba más cercano al escenario, el palco principal, se acerco lo más que pudo, hizo una nueva reverencia hacia los ocupantes del palco, beso la rosa que llevaba en la mano y la extendió para ofrecérsela a Candy, ella se quedo lívida al ver el gesto de Terry, no supo que hacer, entonces Eleanor la empujo suavemente para que se parara y aceptara el gesto de Terry, ella lo hizo, se paro y se acerco a la parte donde tenía más cercanía al escenario y donde Terry estaba parado, le hizo una suave reverencia ella a él y acepto la rosa, Terry jalo su mano y la beso para después jalar su mano hacia el frente y poder acercarla y besarla en la boca. El publico permaneció expectante y al ver el beso que compartieron volvieron a estallar en aplausos.

Este en conclusión era el mejor día de su vida, tenía a su espero frente a él, tenía a su madre, a su familia, a sus amigos. Y dejo de existir el pasado, solo importaba el presente y el futuro que sabría era dichoso para todos.


End file.
